


baby, why do i smile the more i ruin you?

by venussin



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lucifer, Demoncest, Incest, M/M, Not Beta Read, Spit As Lube, This is pure filth, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, and very self indulgent, anti Lucifer gang, but please don't use spit as lube, kind of, they're demons it's okay, we need more bottom lucifer content !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venussin/pseuds/venussin
Summary: The Anti Lucifer team decides, for once, to show him some love.
Relationships: Belphegor/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Satan/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 190





	baby, why do i smile the more i ruin you?

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be for lucifer's bday but alas... i'm late af
> 
> but also i needed the excuse to write this because i have yet to see some lucifer x anti lucifer gang AND there's barely any bottom lucifer content so damn, i guess i have to feed myself
> 
> enjoy!!

He didn’t hear the first two times they knocked at his door, too immersed in the mountain of paperwork piled up on his desk. 

By the time he noticed the third, his reply of  _ I’m busy  _ came a second too late, as a bright, green light filtered through the cracks and the door opened with an explosion. 

“Oh, sorry, were you busy?” Satan feigned innocence with a fake smile and took a step into Lucifer’s studio, followed by a weirdly awake Belphegor. 

Lucifer thought he had enchanted the door so that none of his nosy brothers could come in uninvited, but he should have known Satan would have a spell up his sleeve. After all, he always went above and beyond to discover all the ways in which he could defy his authority. 

“What do you two want?” he asked with as much cordiality as he could muster, though surely his eyes said otherwise. 

“We’re here to give you your birthday gift,” Belphegor spoke from behind Satan, tilting his head. 

“It’s not my birthday anymore,” he gathered the couple of papers that had fallen thanks to Satan’s explosion spell and put them neatly back on his desk “and you already organized a party for me. If that’s all you wanted to say, you can leave”

He motioned to dip his pen back in the ink, ready to resume the work his brothers had — _ rudely _ , may he add— interrupted, but Satan seemed to be set on getting under his skin today as he planted both hands on his desk, blocking him from the ink jar. 

Lucifer closed his eyes and counted up to five. Breathed in. Breathed out. 

“If you want to keep your life intact, I suggest you leave.  _ Right now.” _

“At least hear us out first, brother,” Satan lifted his face with a finger under his chin, forcing him to look into his green eyes. There was something so dangerous in them, something that almost had Lucifer trying to use his demonic force to push him away. But he couldn’t lose his composure, not in front of his younger brothers. That would just give them a weapon against him. 

“My patience is running thin, Satan,” he growled, accidentally letting some of his irritation show, to which the other just smirked. So much for not giving into his games. 

But his thoughts suddenly derailed when a pair of arms wrapped around his neck from behind. 

“Come on,  _ big brother _ , we just want to do something nice for you,” Belphegor purred in his ear, his warm breath tickling his skin and raising goosebumps under the sleeves of his shirt.

“Something  _ nice _ ?” he didn’t know where this entire situation was going, but he certainly had reasons to keep his guard up. Nothing good could come out of the two demons that were constantly trying to undermine him.

“We talked about it with Belphie and we felt bad for always antagonizing you,” Satan trailed a finger down his neck, lightly scratching at his Adam’s apple. Lucifer swallowed. “So we decided to be good to you,” his finger dipped a little under Lucifer’s shirt and he jerked away from the touch. 

“I appreciate the sentiment, but as I said, I’m quite busy right now. Perhaps you could give me your  _ gift _ later, once I’m done with th—” 

Satan’s facade immediately fell and his previously amicable demeanor was replaced by a cynical aura —something that was a lot more familiar to him. He grabbed Lucifer’s chin, this time with more force, digging his nails into his cheeks, and brought his face closer.

“How ungrateful of you, brother. You know it’s not often that we choose to be this kind with you.”

Belphegor giggled and bit his ear, sending a shiver down his spine, “Satan’s right. Why don’t you let us help you relax? You’ve been in here all day.” The demon slid a hand down his front, walking his fingers until he reached his belt. Lucifer tensed up and involuntarily closed his eyes. 

“Hm, I think your body agrees with the idea,” Belphegor let out a mocking laugh as he drew circles around the bulge that was growing bigger by the second. The part of him that had taken the title of the oldest and made it his role needed the control back, needed to put a stop to whatever insolent thought had convinced his younger brothers that they could have any type of power over him. 

But another part of him just wanted to let go. 

His ever-present pride was screaming with indignation, but Lucifer... he was tired. His back was stiff from sitting for so long and he could feel the start of a headache just behind his eyelids. For once, being taken care of instead of the other way around didn’t sound so bad. 

So he relaxed all his muscles, let out a sigh and allowed his body to sink further into the chair. When he opened his eyes again, he could see Satan’s expression of surprise, like he wasn’t  _ actually  _ expecting him to accept the situation. But the disbelief was quickly replaced by a satisfied smirk. 

“Good boy,” he whispered and leaned in to kiss him. 

He suddenly found himself overwhelmed with an onslaught of sensations. As he was trying to keep up with Satan’s aggressive kisses, he could feel Belphie slowly unbuttoning his shirt and sliding a hand down his chest. 

“You’re always so covered up, nobody would expect you to have such a nice body, huh,” the Avatar of Sloth raked his nails across the exposed skin, leaving red marks behind. “Not as nice as Beel’s, though,” he smirked against his neck and bit down before Lucifer could even try to retort. 

He moaned against Satan’s mouth. How  _ embarrassing _ . His nature fought against his body to take control back, so he buried a hand in Belphie’s hair and pulled roughly, detaching him from his neck. 

“Who told you you could leave marks,” he snarled in the other demon’s face. His younger brother sneered, eyes shining with a wild glint, clearly enjoying Lucifer’s reaction. Of course. He forgot, sometimes, that these two found a sadistic pleasure in driving him insane. 

“Now, now,” Satan grabbed his wrist and slammed his arm against the desk while twisting it. It wasn’t enough to seriously injure him, but he winced at the uncomfortable feeling nonetheless, “I don’t appreciate you ignoring me”

“Is this how you’re treating your guests?  _ Tch,  _ so impolite,” Belphegor took one of his horns and turned his head to the side, forcing him to look at him. Lucifer’s eyes widened at the realization that his demon form had taken over him. When...? 

He never allowed himself to transform without being fully conscious of it happening.

“You don’t control yourself too well when you’re being played with, mm? How cute,” the lazy demon snickered. “Guess Asmo was right, you  _ are  _ a bottom bitch” 

He surged against Belphegor, his mind fully set on ripping his throat out, but Satan was quick to grab his wings and restrain him against his body. 

“Lucifer, it’s not nice to try to kill your little brother” 

“ _ Let me go” _

“No,” Satan dragged the both of them backwards until he was sitting on the chair with Lucifer on his lap, his arms still tight around his waist. “Just relax for once.”

That was easy to say when he was not the one being moved around like a ragdoll, but all snarky remarks left his mind when he saw Belphegor kneeling between his legs. He looked up with hooded eyes —not an unusual look on him, though it certainly wasn’t from sleep— and slowly ran both hands up Lucifer’s legs. The older felt something furry wrap around one of his ankles and that’s when he noticed Belphegor was in his demon form. 

Satan undid Lucifer’s pants, took out his erection and started to languidly jerk him off, way too gently for Lucifer’s liking. Then again, the blond probably sensed his impatience and was doing it on purpose. 

“Excited, aren’t you,” the Avatar of Wrath laughed as he ran a thumb on the tip, causing Lucifer to slightly arch his back. “Look, Belphie. He’s ready for you,” he gathered a bit of the precum running down the shaft and offered it to the younger. Belphegor obediently took Satan’s finger in his mouth and sucked while looking straight at Lucifer. The Avatar of Pride looked away. His cheeks were definitely a little  _ too _ warm. 

Satan laughed again and, with a hand around his jaw, forced him to face Belphie, “Come on, this is  _ your  _ birthday gift. You shouldn’t miss the show,” a pause, and then, whispered right against his ear in a mocking tone, “Unless you’re such a stuck up prude that you can’t even handle this.” 

He knew his spiteful brother was just trying to rile him up, so he bit his tongue and kept quiet. He wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of giving in to his taunting. Satan simply hummed in response to his silence, although the faint undertone of disappointment delighted Lucifer. 

The two demons had apparently spent too much time  _ not  _ paying attention to Belphegor, because Lucifer was reminded not so subtly of his presence when he felt a tongue licking his balls all the way up to the head of his dick (he may not have been as outwardly needy as Asmodeus or Mammon, but their youngest still didn’t enjoy being ignored). Belphegor swirled his tongue and closed his mouth around the tip, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked. 

Lucifer threw his head back against Satan’s shoulder. His little brother was not wasting any time, sinking down until Lucifer’s cock hit his throat and coming back up to lick around the head, then repeating the motion again and again. And to the demon’s dismay, as if  _ that  _ wasn’t enough, Satan decided to do his own teasing by sneaking both hands under Lucifer’s shirt and pinching his nipples. 

He was dangerously close to coming, which was a testament to how long it’d been since he’d had sex. 

Belphegor seemed to read his mind, because he pulled off to lay his head on Lucifer’s thigh and looked at him knowingly, “You’re close, aren’t you, old man”

Lucifer gripped the arms of the chair so hard his knuckles turned white. 

“Make him come,” Satan commanded. Belphie resumed what he was doing, quickly gaining back rhythm as he bobbed his head, taking Lucifer deep in his throat. 

Fucking  _ hell.  _ He could feel the pressure building in his lower stomach, simmering right under his skin, hotter and hotter until his toes were curling and his lip was bleeding from how hard he was biting it to contain his moans. The moment Belphegor slightly scrapped the sensitive skin with his teeth, he came undone, groaning as he spurt cum into the demon’s awaiting mouth. 

Lucifer slumped, all tension in his limbs gone. He was in the process of calming his breathing when he felt a weight fall on his lap. He opened his eyes with a bit of struggle, lids heavy with post-orgasm exhaustion, and frowned with confusion at Belphegor, who was currently straddling his legs. Without any words, the younger took Lucifer’s face, leaned in and invited himself into his pliant mouth. The demon’s intention became clear when Lucifer felt his own cum coating his tongue. He tried to push Belphegor out of his lap, but the orgasm had sapped part of his strength, so he begrudgingly accepted the disgusting fluid and swallowed it. 

Once satisfied, Belphegor pulled away and patted his cheek like one would to a child, “Well done”. Lucifer grumbled and cursed at him under his breath. 

“Well,” he cleared his throat and started buttoning his shirt —quite a task, what with the slight tremble in his hands—, “if you two are done playing-” 

He was ready to forget about this encounter and retire to a quiet evening in the privacy of his bedroom, but the aforementioned  _ pain-in-the-ass  _ demons were not done being said pain in the ass, as evidenced by Satan’s grip around his waist becoming even tighter. The blond grabbed his wrists and pinned them against the arms of the chair so that he couldn’t finish dressing up. Lucifer felt a sharp bite on his neck —right above the hickey Belphie had left— followed by a warm tongue lapping at the blood oozing from the wound. 

“What, just because _you_ came you think you can leave? You’ve always been so selfish, _morning star”_ the way Satan spit the name with such disdain made something bubble in Lucifer’s stomach, an unintelligible mixture of ire and hunger. With one smooth motion, the demon hauled Lucifer up and bent him on the desk before pressing his own weight against the older’s back. In this position, it was easy to tell that the blond was not as unaffected as he looked.

“We’re not done here,” the younger declared before pulling Lucifer’s cheeks apart and grinding his clothed erection directly against his asshole. The feeling of the rough material on his sensitive skin hurt in a delicious type of way, drawing out a groan that he muffled against his arm. 

“W-wait,” he flinched away from the sensation, his body still spent from the recent climax, “Satan, wait” 

His plea went unheard and, instead, a pair of fingers appeared in front of his face.

“Open up,” the blond commanded. 

He felt inclined to resist, even going as far as considering biting the fingers that were probing at his mouth, but he concluded that defiance would probably not help him too much given the position he was in. So he pushed down the urge to rebel and, against his better judgement, let them into his mouth. 

Satan wasted no time, pushing in as far as he could go, until only the last knuckle was left outside. Lucifer struggled to breathe, but he made an effort to thoroughly coat the fingers in saliva, sucking and licking around them. He was not naive; he knew the purpose behind this, and it was for his own good to make sure they were sufficiently slick. 

When he decided it was enough, Satan withdrew both digits. With his other hand, he kept Lucifer’s ass parted and started teasing one finger against his hole. He smeared the saliva around, dipped the tip, tested the tightness of the ring. It was not the ideal lube, but he couldn’t be bothered to search for some.

Slowly, he pushed a finger halfway in. Lucifer tensed up, the feathers in his wings ruffling with the movement of his blades. Satan waited until the older relaxed his muscles and then pulled the finger out and pushed it back in deeper. 

It was uncomfortable at best and painful at worst, but somehow Lucifer could feel his dick beginning to awaken again at the stimulation. Satan fingered him with little to no regard for his well being, loosening him just enough before he added another one and started scissoring them. The humiliation flared in his chest with every little hiccup that left his lips.

After what felt like both a couple of seconds and an eternity, the fingers left his hole. Lucifer found himself strangely empty. Behind him, he could hear the tell-tale sound of a belt being unbuckled. He turned his head to the side and looked at Satan from over his shoulder.

Lucifer looked downright  _ debauched _ : mussed hair, pupils blown so wide that you could barely see a rim of red, lips puffy from the abuse with saliva still clinging to them and running down his chin, skin littered with marks and bruises. It was a real work of art. 

Satan smiled at the demon below him and lined his dick with his entrance, teasingly rubbing the tip. 

“You will  _ not  _ fuck me without lube,” Lucifer huffed. The blond considered it for a second before leaning down and spitting on his asshole. 

“Is that enough?” he smirked and thrusted in. 

Lucifer grunted at the sudden intrusion and clawed at the desk, leaving marks on the dark wood. His mind was too foggy for it now, but once this was over and he was clear-headed again, he’d be sure to plan a myriad of punishments for Satan. 

Despite his constant taunting, he  _ did  _ give Lucifer a moment to adjust while his thumbs drew small circles where they held onto his hips. The gentle gesture contrasted so wildly with his usual attitude that he almost wanted to tell him to be rough again- 

“Move”

But of course, this being Satan, the small respite didn’t last too long. As soon as the word left him, the demon started thrusting without a warning, setting a brutal pace. Lucifer let his head fall down and his hands gripped onto the edge of the desk, holding onto it for some sort of stability, though even the heavy piece of furniture was scraping against the floor with how rough Satan was fucking him. 

A low whistle reached his ears and he raised his head. Belphie was sitting on a chair, languidly jerking himself off to the scene unfolding in front of him. Lucifer had almost forgotten he was still there. 

“The Avatar of Wrath  _ does  _ get a little rough, doesn’t he, Luci?” the demon sneered at him. He was acting like his usual self, but the way his dick was leaking over his fingers told another story. 

He would’ve responded with another comeback, but his ability to be rational was far too gone by now. His gaze was focused on how the younger was touching himself, and how pretty his dick looked between his slender fingers, all wet and slightly reddened from the lack of attention. As always, Belphie was quick to catch on and follow his eyes. 

“Ah, sorry, where are my manners?” 

The demon walked up to Lucifer, stopping right in front of his face, and tapped the tip of his dick on his lips, as if asking for permission. The older accidentally moaned at a particular hard thrust and Belphegor took the chance to push the head inside his mouth. 

“ _ Shit,”  _ Belphie groaned and pushed in deeper with a hand buried in strands of black hair. 

For the first time in a very long time, his mind went blank. All he could feel was the pleasure; the stretch of Satan’s cock diving deeper into him, the taste of Belphegor in his mouth, the fingers that were bruising his skin and pulling at his hair. It was all too much. Lucifer felt so full, so overwhelmed with every push and pull, his body was burning up. He wasn’t going to last much longer. 

Belphegor seemed to be in the same predicament, because his movements turned shallow and erratic as his breathy moans came out higher and higher. 

“Fu-fuck,  _ fuck, fuck- _ ” he pushed in one last time, holding Lucifer’s head in place as he came down his throat. Lucifer choked, trying to swallow the cum and breathe at the same time. He sputtered as soon as Belphie pulled out, causing a mixture of saliva and cum to drip down his chin. Belphegor slumped back on the chair with a satisfied sigh. He looked at Lucifer and wrinkled his nose in disgust. 

“You got a little something here,” the younger pointed at his chin. That infuriating little  _ shit.  _

“Shut the f-” 

The words got stuck in his throat when Satan pressed a particular spot inside him. His body reacted immediately; his back arched, his toes curled and a loud moan erupted from him. Above him, Satan snickered.

“Found your weak spot,” he punctuated the remark with another sharp thrust, making Lucifer’s wings expand with the abrupt sensation. And then another, and another, and another- 

“I’m going to-,” his words kept getting cut off, dissolving until only whimpers were coming out of his mouth. He was so,  _ so  _ close _.  _

For a moment, he felt afraid that Satan would use this against him and try to stave off his orgasm. Luckily, the demon appeared to be just as desperate as him, because his previously ruthless pace slowed down to longer, deeper thrusts as he got closer to the peak. 

He reached for Lucifer’s cock and gave it only a couple of pumps before the older demon came, squirting cum and leaving a puddle on the floor below him. He was left a boneless mess on the desk, barely able to keep himself awake as Satan kept chasing his own climax. The pleasant buzz was beginning to turn into overstimulation when the other finally came, burying himself deep into Lucifer’s ass. 

Satan stayed like that for a couple of seconds, holding himself up with trembling arms as he regained his breath. Lucifer was too out of it to even move, so he couldn’t be bothered to push him away. When he pulled out, his cum trickled down Lucifer’s ass and legs. 

Gross. 

“You made a mess,” Belphegor commented. He had already fixed his clothes and was now standing behind Lucifer, just staring at his ass. 

“And he’ll clean it up,” Lucifer looked back at Satan, who was busy tucking himself back into his pants.

“I have an appointment now, so I’m sorry, but I can’t. I’m sure you’ll handle it,” the demon shrugged, as if that wasn’t  _ his  _ cum currently dripping down from Lucifer’s hole.

“Want me to call Beel? He might clean it up for you. You’d have to give him something in exchange, though,” Belphie smiled deviously, making it very clear what he meant by  _ something.  _ Lucifer’s body ached just thinking about it. 

“No, it’s not necessary. Just leave, I’ll take care of it myself”

He waited until both demons had finally left his office before he let out a deep sigh. His body felt lax and pliant, and he was sure he’d have no problems having a full night of sleep tonight. Perhaps his brothers’ “gift” was worth it, despite the questionable means. He pushed himself up, his legs trembling in an effort to remain standing. As soon as he did, he felt the cum dribbling down his legs and joining the mess that was already on the floor. 

Nevermind. He would make those bastards pay.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> i just wanna see luci get wrecked sometimes, you know 
> 
> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/_bluejays1) if you want!!


End file.
